


Fine Dining

by elii



Series: Cyberpunk 2077 ft. trans man V [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Male V, Trans V, Vaginal Sex, legit just raunchy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elii/pseuds/elii
Summary: “Not even real,” V mumbles weakly, but Johnny only laughs. He’s positioned between V’s thighs, a smirk dangling off his lips like a cigarette. Dangerous, and V knows it’ll probably kill him, but he can’t help but take a drag all the same.“How’s this for not real?”
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: Cyberpunk 2077 ft. trans man V [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066223
Comments: 25
Kudos: 364





	Fine Dining

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: V is a trans male and his genitals are referred to using words like pussy, cunt, clit, etc. If that’s not your cup of tea, you probably shouldn’t read

“Not even real,” V mumbles weakly, but Johnny only laughs. He’s positioned between V’s thighs, a smirk dangling off his lips like a cigarette. Dangerous, and V knows it’ll probably kill him, but he can’t help but take a drag all the same.

“How’s this for not real?”

“Fuuuuck…” V’s hands fumble at his sides, nails scratching the vinyl couch cushions, desperate for purchase. He can feel Johnny’s tongue through his briefs, pressing hard against the fabric. V can feel how hot it is, just a sample of the pleasure he’ll get when Johnny’s tongue is actually touching him. He has to bite back a whine, force himself not to grind his cunt into Johnny’s open mouth.

“Take this shit off.”

Johnny doesn’t need to ask twice- though it didn’t sound like much of a request in the first place. V is already pulling down his trousers at lightning speed, growling when they get caught around his thighs. A string of curses fill the air around them as he lifts his ass off the seat, trying to shimmy them off.

But then Johnny reaches forward, grabbing the fabric from the middle with his metal hand and pulling forward in a harsh movement. It rips, tearing right down the middle and falling into two pieces. It doesn’t take long for him to tear those off V’s body as well. V’s trembling, he’s actually trembling. He hasn’t felt this aroused in years, and he’s so done with waiting. 

“Fuck me,” He gasps, but Johnny is already moving back between his legs.

“I’ll fuck you,” Johnny says, his lips moving only a breath away from the coarse hair above V’s clit. “But only if you’re good for me.” 

He moves down, pulling V’s engorged clit into his mouth and pressing it against his flattened tongue. V bites his lip hard when Johnny gives it a gentle suck, his eyes glowing brighter as he watches Johnny’s head bob with the rhythm. He feels the kiss of sharp teeth and gasps, arching his back and spreading his legs even wider for the man between them. Before V has the time to take a breath, Johnny’s tongue is back between his thighs- switching from sucking to using his tongue to fuck into V. V shuts his eyes tight, his hands moving from the couch cushions to Johnny’s hair, curling into the surprisingly soft strands and tugging.

But then Johnny pulls back, a chuckle on his lips as well as V’s slick. He looks filthy and V has never wanted to kiss someone more in his entire life. 

“Tight fucking cunt,” A warm finger slips inside him and V moans on instinct. It doesn’t take long for him to start moaning in earnest, as Johnny’s curling it up inside him and hitting just the right spot. “You’re gonna come real hard on my tongue before I give you my cock. Gonna get you nice and loose for me,”

V squeezes around Johnny’s finger- it’s only one digit but he knows that Johnny isn’t talking shit. It’s been too long since V’s gotten laid, since he’s gotten off with anyone besides himself. No toys, no thick dildo or vibe to fill him up and help him along. Just two fingers against his clit, one on either side, jerking one out while he presses his face against his mattress and swallows his cries. Not the most pathetic sex life in Night City, but certainly not a fulfilling one either.

Johnny’s mouth is back against him now, and all V can do is hold on for the ride. He’s never gotten head like this before- most of the people he’s been with only gave him head out of obligation, returning the favor. Sometimes there would be a client who came around with the idea that they liked to eat pussy. It ended there, of course. Liking the idea of eating pussy was a lot different than liking it, than liking to please the person you’re tongue fucking. Those guys would do it like they were taught by porno flicks, itty bitty kitten licks to his labia that did nothing but make their own cocks chuff up in their pants. Stuff that looked hot on camera rarely translated over as pleasurable in the real world.

But fuck, Johnny was different. He ate pussy like he was made for it, like there was nothing else he’d rather be doing than having his tongue lapping at V’s hard clit. 

Johnny pulled his finger out of V, not even bothering to wipe off V’s slick before grabbing him underneath his thighs. V gasps at the cool metal, but that's all he has time to do before Johnny is lifting him up- tossing his thighs around his neck like it’s nothing and moving down to his ass. 

“Fuck!” V’s voice is caught between a groan and a cry- he feels so fucking dirty and so fucking good and he needs something in him _now._ He’s clenching around nothing, winding his hips in a circle against Johnny's face and he’s so close he can hardly breathe. When Johnny moves back to his cunt, V clenches his thighs together, shuts his eyes, pulls Johnny closer towards his clit, and comes. His mouth is open in a silent cry as his body spasms, his legs fallen from Johnny's shoulders as his body goes practically boneless. 

Johnny’s mouth leaves his cunt with a wet smacking noise, and V is vaguely aware of the sound of a zipper before he feels something press against his clit. He opens his eyes, legs twitching from overstimulation as Johnny rubs the head of his cock in a circle around his sweet spot. 

“Finally gonna fuck me? Goddamn tease,” V’s tone holds no true malice, but it’s enough to kick Johnny into action. He uses his metal hand to spread V open, replacing his cock with the pad of his thumb to keep V’s pleasure steady as he enters him. It’s slow, which makes V want to nip at Johnny to make him go faster. But at the same time it feels too good to complain- the stretch is hardly there, even though V is pretty sure Johnny is too big to slide in so easily, and it doesn’t take long before Johnny’s fully pressed inside him. 

“Fuck.” V swears, but jolts in surprise when Johnny’s metal hand comes slamming into his peripheral vision, landing right next to his face. The couch cushion is straining against the weight, and V’s mouth runs dry. “Fuck…” His eyes meet Johnny’s, and he moans from sight alone. Johnny’s eyes are half lidded, but still filled with such intensity- such fire. It burns through V and quenches him at the same time, a painful dichotomy and too much to think about right now. 

_‘The thing that oughta kill you is the only thing that fulfills you,’_ V thinks with a hint of mania, his mind so close to teetering off the edge and plunging straight in. ‘ _Fuckin’ preem.’_

As if sensing his thoughts, Johnny leans down and presses his lips to V’s. They haven’t kissed before, even though V entertained the thought once or twice, and it’s enough to coaxe him back into the realm of stability. As stable as he can get, really, with the way Johnny’s fucking into him. The pace is steady, each thrust in time with the way he’s working V’s clit. It feels good, better than good. It feels like the best V’s ever had, the most he’s been pleased with another person’s cock in him. 

Johnny draws two more orgasms out of V by the time he meets his own climax, shooting his load deep inside the other man with a grunt. V is lightheaded, his eyelids heavy and hardly staying open as Johnny takes him into his arms. He’s vaguely aware of being pushed under the shower, hot water hitting his face and body. It takes him a few minutes standing there before he realizes he’s alone. 

V makes short work of cleaning his face and chest, not bothering with soap. He would shower properly in the morning, right now the only thing on his mind is getting the sweat and sex off of him so it doesn’t end up on his sheets. V lets his hand trail down between his legs after that, his touch gentle as he moves over his sex. He withdraws with a hiss, his thighs clenching at the oversensitivity. 

After shutting off the water, V’s only halfway aware that he’s being patted at with a towel. His body is still damp as he is guided into bed, the cool touch of metal on his shoulder- pushing him down and against his mattress. There’s a weight next to him, and then he’s being pulled and adjusted until his upper half is on top of a strong chest.

“You’re still here.” His words are half smothered, lips squished against Johnny’s chest. He doesn’t get a response, or maybe he does. Either way, he doesn’t care. V’s eyes are shut and in a matter of seconds, he’s falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my completely self-gratifying smut! I’m absolutely obsessed with cyberpunk & having a blast playing it. I might end up write s’more of my V/Johnny in the future as I get further into the game- or even maybe just a little character study on my V? 👀🧐
> 
> I thrive off kudos/comments & I’d love to hear what you thought, even if it's just an emoji! ❤️


End file.
